


Spell Components

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike saved the black cats because he figured Buffy wouldn't want them used as spell components, but now what do they do with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Components

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sb_fag_ends 2013 Halloween Challenge: the prompt is black cat's bon

Buffy shut the door quickly before any of the cats could escape. “Why are we suddenly wall-to-wall with black cats?”

Anaheed and Tumble were looking a bit grouchy, although Buffy thought Anaheed might be hiding a grin. Spike, and how had he gotten into her apartment, was showing and out-and-out smirk. “Saved 'em, didn't I? Guy was gonna sell them as spell components for their bones and other bits. I knew you wouldn't like it.” His look grew momentarily intense as is this was supposed to mean something to her. Then, just as quickly he shrugged it off. “I challenged him to a bit of poker.”

“One, I thought that was kittens and two, ewww.”

“People play poker with kittens?” Tumble asked.

“Yeah, could we not go there? We can't keep the cats.”

Spike shrugged. “Put 'em out on the streets they'll just get caught again.”

There was a knock on the door and Dawn pushed her way in. “Oooh, kitties.”

“I thought niblet might take some,” Spike added.

Dawn dropped to the floor and, within a minute, had four cats in her arms. 

“Xander is so gonna kill me,” Buffy moaned.


End file.
